Friendship is Heroes
by Bird6490
Summary: Twilight and her friends get caught in a tornado and wind up in Big Green. They meet new friends and decide to help the animals with their jobs. Will they ever be able to get back home?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Help!

This is a crossover between Hero 108 and My Little Pony

It was getting cloudy in Ponyville because on the news there is going to be a tornado heading that way. Twilight and her friends were heading back to the library for shelter. "Hurry up girls. We don't want to get caught in the tornado" Twilight said. "I sure wouldn't" Rainbow Dash said. "I heard that whoever gets caught in a tornado gets sent into another dimension". "I wouldn't want to get lost" Fluttershy said. "Enough with the chit chat let's go!" Twilight said. The girls ran to the library as fast as they could but they couldn't make it because the tornado was coming. "Here comes the tornado!" Pinkie Pie yelled. "Try to stay put" Applejack said. The girls tried to stay on the ground but the tornado was too strong that the girls went flying. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they screamed. Once they got caught in the tornado they were gone. All of the ponies in their houses saw what happened. They all hoped the girls would be ok.

Twilight woke up moving funny. "Uh where am I?" she asked herself. Then she noticed that she was floating in the ocean. "Girls where are you?" she yelled. "We are right in front of you Twilight" Applejack said. "Is everyone allright?" Twilight asked. "We are fine" Pinkie Pie said. "Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy why aren't you flying?" Twilight asked. "Our wings are wet, we can't fly" Rainbow Dash explained. "How are we going to find land?" Rarity asked. The girls had no other choice but to cry for help. "Help! Help! Help!" they all yelled. Just then a helicopter flew above them. Down came a ladder and 3 brothers. "Grab on to my hand and let your friends do the same thing to each other" one of the brothers said. Twilight grabbed on to the man's hand with her hoof and the others did the same thing. Then the helicopter flew the girls to a big green igloo.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Meet First Squad

Once they got inside the igloo the girls started to cough from being in the ocean. "Everypony ok?" Applejack asked. "We're fine" Twilight said. "But my mane is not" Rarity said. The girls didn't know where they were. "Where are we?" Fluttershy asked. "Yeah what's a big green igloo doing in the middle of nowhere?" Pinkie Pie asked. Just then a guy in a mask came to the girls and said. "Are you girls all right?". Twilight and her friends were scared of the masked guy. They thought that he was going to do something to them. "Do not fear I will not hurt you" the guy said. When he said that the girls weren't scared anymore. "Who are you?" Rainbow Dash asked bravely. "I am Commander Ape Truly" the guy said. "Well then it's nice to meet you Ape Truly" Twilight said. "I'm Twilight Sparkle and these are my friends Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Fluttershy". "It's very nice to meet you all to" Ape Truly said.

Then a group of warriors came out to see what's going on. "Commander Ape Truly we came as soon as heard" Mr. No Hands said. "Whoa that guy is flying and he doesn't have any hooves" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. "Of course I don't have any hooves" Mr. No Hands said. "I have hands and I don't even have them anymore". "I must explain this" Ape Truly said. "New friends this is First Squad". "Hello" the main six said. One of the First Squad members noticed Rarity. "What a beautiful unicorn" he said. "I must sketch her". "Oh now someone is getting to admire me" Rarity said. "That's Lin Chung he likes to do art most of the time" a girl said. "I can see that" Twilight said. "Anyways my name is Twilight Sparkle". "Nice to meet you Twilight Sparkle" the girl said. "I'm Mystique Sonia". She handed out her hand and Twilight handed out her hoove to shake. "And this is Yaksha" Mystique Sonia said taking her hat off. "Nice to meet you Yaksha" Twilight said. Yaksha smiled at Twilight. Then Fluttershy noticed Jumpy Ghostface. "A rabbit!" she screamed. "He's so cute". Jumpy giggled and said. "Thank you". "He talks" Fluttershy said. "What's his name?". "Jumpy Ghostface" Jumpy said. "Hi Jumpy I'm Fluttershy" Fluttershy said. Lin Chung was almost done sketching Rarity. "Finished" he said. "Let me see the masterpiece" Rarity said. Lin Chung showed Rarity the drawing and she was amazed by the way Lin Chung drew it. "Oh I look absolutely marvelous!" Rarity said. "Thanks and I'm Lin Chung by the way" Lin Chung said. "Rarity" Rarity said. "You look pretty tough" Rainbow Dash said. "Yep because I am Mighty Ray" Mighty Ray said. "Name's Rainbow Dash" Rainbow Dash said. Pinkie Pie was laughing at Mr. No hands. "What's so funny?" he asked. "You are because you don't have any hands" Pinkie laughed. "You look funny". Applejack was just standing there looking at her friends hanging out with First Squad. "I wonder if our friends back in Ponyville knew that we are gone" she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-The stories about Equestria

"How did you guys get here anyway?" Mystique Sonia asked. "Well there was a tornado coming to Ponyville and my friends and I were heading back to the library but we couldn't make it because we got caught in the tornado" Twilight said. First Squad and Ape Truly were confused about the main six's home. "You are from Ponyville?" Mighty Ray asked. "Yes" Pinkie Pie said. "Where is that?" Mr. No hands asked. "In the country of Equestria" Twilight asked. "It's a magical land of where ponies of all kind can live in". "So what's it like in Ponyville?" Mystique Sonia asked. Twilight explained everything about Ponyville. "Is that the only location in Equestria?" Jumpy asked. "No" Twilight said. "There is also a city called Canterlot where Princess Celestia lives". "What does she do?" Ape Truly asked. "She brings out the sun every day and her sister Princess Luna brings out the moon every night but one day Princess Luna refused to lower the moon for the dawn. Celestia tried to reason with her but Luna's heart has transformed her into wicked mare of darkness. Night Mare Moon! Soon Celestia found the most powerful objects called the Elements of Harmony. By using the magic of the Elements of Harmony she defeated Night Mare Moon and banished her in the moon". "What happened to Night Mare Moon?" Mighty Ray asked. "On the day of the Summer Sun Celebration Night Mare Moon has made her return after being banished in the moon for a thousand years. She led the night to last forever but my friends and I have found the Elements of Harmony and stopped her" Twilight said.

"Now that's mighty" Mighty Ray said. "Wait were the others your new friends back then Twilight?" Mystique Sonia asked. "Yes" Twilight said. "Before I moved to Ponyville I still lived in Canterlot studying and reading my books". "But didn't you make any friends in Canterlot Twilight?" Lin Chung asked. "Well there was only one unicorn I could ever except as a friend" Twilight explained. "His name is Shining Armor and he is my B.B.B.F.F.". First Squad and Ape Truly were confused of Twilight saying B.B.B.F.F. "It stands for Big Brother Best Friend Forever" Twilight said. Then she began to sing her song about her being with Shining Armor.

Twilight Sparkle:

When I was just a filly, I found it rather silly

To see how many other ponies I could meet

I had my books to read, didn't know that I would ever need

Other ponies to make my life complete

But there was one colt that I cared for

I knew he would be there for me

My big brother, best friend forever! Like two peas in a pod, we did everything together

He taught me how to fly a kite (Best friend forever!)

We never had a single fight (We did everything together!)

We shared our hopes, we shared our dreams

I miss him more than I realized

It seems…

Rest of the main six:

Your big brother, best friend forever

Like two peas in a pod, you did everything together

Twilight Sparkle:

And though he's, oh, so far away

I hoped that he would stay

My big brother best friend

Forever…

Forever…

"You must really miss him" Ape Truly said. "I know" Twilight said sadly. "I know how about you and your friends help us out in Big Green" Ape Truly suggested. "Ok" Twilight sniffed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Helping the Animals

"What's Big Green?" Pinkie Pie asked. "The igloo is Big Green" Ape Truly explained. "Here we go out and try to make peace with the animals". "Did something bad happen to the animals?" Fluttershy asked. "A man named Highroller had fooled the animals thinking that humans are enemies" Ape Truly said. "So every time we make peace with an animal we give it a job at Big Green". The main six decided that they could help the animals with their jobs. "Great idea" Mr. No Hands said. "The animals in Big Green have been working hard and they do some help". Lin Chung made a list of the animal's jobs they need help with. "Here's a list of the animal's jobs" he said. "Ok girls let's do this" Twilight said.

Twilight used her magic to pick up the list and looked through it. "Let's see now" she said through the list. "Baboon King needs help with the laundry". "I can help with that" Fluttershy said. "Are you sure you can handle it Fluttershy?" Twilight asked. "Yes Twilight I'm good with laundry" Fluttershy said. Then she flew to find Baboon King to help him with the laundry. "Next on the list" Twilight continued. "Sheep Queen needs help knitting new sweaters". "I can do it!" Rarity yelped. Then she went walking out of the room to find Sheep Queen. Twilight keep went through the list again. "Next job, Camel King needs help making new drawings for some of the animals" she said. "I can do it just leave it to me" Pinkie Pie said. She skipped out of the room looking for Camel King. "Next Cheetahs King and Queen need help teaching the game of Shuttlecock" Twilight said. "This looks like a job for me" Applejack said. She went out of the room looking for Cheetah King and Queen. "Deer King needs help stacking stuff" Twilight said. "I'm up for it" Rainbow Dash said. She zoomed out of the room doing what everyone else is, looking for the kings and queens. There was one more job on the list to be done. "And finally Parrott King needs help teaching his class" Twilight said. "There are a lot of jobs to do but I'm sure me and my friends can handle it".

Fluttershy was still looking for Baboon King and then she found him. "Hi Baboon King I'm here to help you with your job" Fluttershy said. Baboon King was so happy that Fluttershy had come to help him. So the two got started with the laundry. Rainbow Dash found Deer King. "Let's get to work!" she declared. The rest of the main six found the animals that need help as well. And they all started working. Rarity was helping the Sheep Queen. "This is perfect!" Rarity said. "I'm glad that you decided to help me" Sheep Queen said. "I just love to knit" Rarity said. Rainbow Dash was still helping Deer King. After a few minutes they got everything that needs to cleaned up stacked. Twilight was Parrot King's assistant during his class. She was doing a great job. "I'm happy that you decided to be my assistant for the class Twilight" Parrot King said. "No problem Parrot King" Twilight said. Meanwhile Fluttershy and Baboon King were done with the laundry. "That about does it" Fluttershy said. Outside Applejack was helping the Cheetah King and Queen teach the game of Shuttlecock. "Thanks for helping Applejack" Cheetah Queen said. "My pleasure and I think I'm getting pretty good at it" Applejack said. Pinkie Pie and Camel King made lovely drawings to give to everyone in Big Green. "I appreciate your help Pinkie Pie" Camel King said. "It was no big deal" Pinkie said. Everyone was done with their jobs so they all had a rest.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-The Return Home

Helping the animals with their jobs was very tiring. So everyone decided to go outside for some fresh air. "Thank you girls for helping us out at Big Green" Ape Truly said. "Yeah it wouldn't be the same without you" Mystique Sonia added. "Glad we could help" Fluttershy said. "I just hope all of our friends back in Equestria are ok" Twilight said. Just then everyone heard a voice. "TWILIGHT SPARKLE!" the voice said. The voice turned out to be the princess herself appearing above the main six and First Squad. She landed down to the ground. "Princess Celestia!" Twilight exclaimed. The girls including First Squad bowed down to her. "This is the princess?" Mighty Ray asked. "Yep" Twilight said. "She looks amazing" Lin Chung said. "I must sketch her". "I was so worried about you" the princess said. "But how did you know we were gone?" Twilight asked. "Your friend Spike sent me a notice that you and the others were missing after the tornado" Celestia said. The baby dragon came out behind the princess's legs and he was surprised to see that everyone was ok. "Spike!" Twilight yelped. "Twilight!" Spike yelped. They both ran up and hugged each other. "I missed you so much" Spike said. "I missed you to Spike" Twilight said.

Lin Chung was done with his painting of Princess Celestia and he showed her what he did. "This painting looks amazing" Princess Celestia chuckled. Lin Chung smiled. "So before we return to Equestria why don't you introduce me to your new friends?" Celestia suggested.

After introducing First Squad to the princess the girls wanted to say goodbye before they leave. "Well we guess this is goodbye" Rainbow Dash said. "We'll miss you girls" Jumpy said. "We'll miss you to" Pinkie said. "Don't worry" the princess said. "Why don't you use this remote so that you can visit First Squad anytime you'd like". "Thank you Princess Celestia" Twilight said. The princess pushed a button on the remote and a portal appeared. "Goodbye!" the girls said. "Bye girls" Ape Truly said. Twilight and her friends jumped into the portal with the princess and they have returned to Ponyville. "There they are!" a pony said. A crowd of ponies gathered around the main six welcoming them back to Ponyville. "Welcome home girls!" the ponies said. "Thanks everypony" Twilight said. As their return home they had a party as a welcome home celebration. "So what have you girls learned about friendship today?" Celestia asked. "Well we learned that making new friends is a lot of fun" Rainbow Dash started. "And helping friends out is always the right thing to do" Fluttershy said. "Helping friends out can be fun to" Rarity said. "And telling about yourself and where you live is a great way to make new friends" Applejack added. "And someday you might see them again" Pinkie Pie said. "I'm very proud of all of you" Princess Celestia said. The girls hoped that they can see First Squad again.


End file.
